Fighting for Love
by PJO lover159
Summary: One shot AU. What if Miria and Clare were placed in the same cell together waiting to be changed to silver-eyed warriors? Teresa is alive and had deserted the Organization with Irene. Irene is Miria's aunt and Teresa is Clare's mom. Teresa and Irene are unaware that Miria and Clare are being held in the Organization headquarters. What will these change of events lead to?


**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile and I feel bad about not posting anything for the past year and so I decided to post something that I had written a couple years ago. Enjoy!**

It was around the time I was betrayed by my home village that I met _her_. The "her" I'm talking about is Clare Blackwell. I met her after I was sold into slavery by my home village. Although, the elders in my home village thought it was slavery, it was not. Slavery was just a facade, an excuse for wanting to buy me so bad. It was just covering up the truth. The truth was that they wanted me for an experiment. Clare and I met there. We had been locked up in the same cell. Although she was as scared and frightened as I was, she kept smiling to keep my hopes high and to keep me comforted as well as protected. The beginning of our story began here, at a cell, when we first met.

"Hi, are you alright?" someone asked from the shadows as I fell onto the floor from being pushed into the cell.

"Yes, I think," I said to no one in particular, since the person who asked me was in the shadows.

"Sorry. I should probably introduce myself. I am Clare Blackwell, nice to meet you. Do you need help?" the person now identified as Clare said, stepping into the light and out of the shadows, looking scared and tired, but still smiled. She held out her hand to help me up.

"Well, I'm Miria Whitehall. Nice to meet you too, Clare," I said, smiling up at her even though I was in pain. Well, I didn't know I was in pain since her face that looked so innocent and pure as an angel baby and so beautiful (even covered in dirt and dried blood) made me forget about all that. I took Clare's offered hand, but as soon as she made a move to help me stand, I felt a sudden pain scurrying up my left leg.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can help you. I know a bit about nursing wounds since I was studying to become a doctor to help my mom address her wounds that she gets practically everyday," Clare said, concerned and saying some personal information out on accident.

"I don't think that I'm okay now, I think I broke my left leg," I answered, still in pain and not looking up to meet her concerned eyes.

"Here, let me take a look," Clare said, kneeling down next to my left leg to take a better look. She poked my ankle and pain shot through my body as I tried to hide my whimper. That was not successful because Clare had heard it. "Sorry! I didn't mean to cause you any pain at all, but I needed to find out where you were hurt and um … you broke your ankle, but if you stay off your feet for at least 5 weeks, you should be better by then. I'll help you to your bed so you can start getting the rest your foot needs."

"Thank you. Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you so nice to me? I am just someone you just met, right? Then, why are you so kind to a stranger? What if I was actually a murderer?" I said out of curiosity.

"Well, it's the way my mom and her girlfriend taught me before they broke up]. They said that it was so I don't follow into my mother's footsteps to be a mean girl who has very little friends, and so that I don't make the same mistakes as they did in their lives leading up to their break-up." Clare replied, looking down in sadness. Then, she looks back up at me smiling. "It's also so that I can be my true self before the people here try to lock it up for good. They make it so that you are a heartless and emotionless warrior."

"I know I shouldn't ask, but how did you get here? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I asked, also out of curiosity.

"It's fine, you can ask me that. It's not like it hasn't happened before. It's happened to my mother before. I was kidnapped by this guy named Rubel when I was walking home from school. How about you? You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it," Clare said. "We should get you on your bed first. Sorry, I forgot about helping you since it's been a long time since I ever talked to someone. It's only been 3 months but it felt like I haven't socialized in years." She offered me her hand a second time as she rambled on and on.

"Ok," I said, taking her offered hand once more. This time, I was careful not to stand on my injured leg, so it didn't hurt too much. When I got on my bed, Clare went over to hers and reached under her bed for something. When she pulled her hand out, she had food in her hands.

"Here, I suppose you're hungry right now. Don't worry, the food was from this afternoon's meal," she said, handing me some of it.

"Thanks," I said, taking the food.

Then silence came over us as we ate the food. Soon after we finished, it was lights out.

"You can tell me tomorrow if you want to answer my question. Right now, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day," Clare said, sighing as she got off my bed to go to hers.

"Okay. Good night, Clare," I said, lying down on my bed and that was when I noticed how tired I was.

"Good night, Miria," I heard Clare say before I lost conscious and drifted into the land of dreams.

When I woke the next morning, Clare was already awake and sitting up.

"Good morning, Miria. How was your sleep?" Clare said as soon as she noticed that I was awake.

"Good morning, Clare. I slept well. How was yours?" I replied.

"It was okay. Are you hungry? Our captors already gave us food," Clare said, standing up to get the food.

"Yeah, I am. About what you said yesterday, your question. I want to answer it since it's only fair that you know the reason I am here and I already know why you're here. My parents and sisters were eaten by monsters that were just passing by. I hid and when our neighbors walked by, I called out for their help. They saw me and realized what had happened the night before and ran to tell the chief. That was when this guy named Gabriel Johnson came and asked the chief if he could buy me and make me as a slave. The chief said it was okay and Johnson bought me for 50 gold pieces. Then I was brought here and pushed into a cell," I said.

"Oh my. That is the worst thing that can happen to someone. Here, eat. You must be famished after yesterday," Clare said, looking at me with a look of pity.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you for helping me. I don't think that I can repay the favor that I owe you for doing so," I said, smiling up at Clare.

She smiled back at me and said, "Don't worry about it. It's what friends do for each other, but if you don't consider me as a friend, it's okay." My heart fluttered when I heard her say that and it hurt when she thought I don't consider her as my friend.

"No, I insist. It's the least I can do. I consider you as my friend too," I said, still smiling at her.

"Okay, but I _also_ insist that you don't need to pay me back. Wait, your last name is Whitehall, right? If you are, then do you know Irene Winters?" Clare suddenly asked.

"Yes, my last name is Whitehall, and Irene is the name of my aunt, why? Do you know her?" I asked, worried about what Clare was going to say.

"Irene used to be with my mom, Teresa. She taught me my manners. I heard that she also went under this same treatment and was in the same place we were. My mom was the one who was with Irene in the cell. However, my mom was very rude back then, so she didn't help your aunt when she was hurt," Clare explained, justifying why I was worried.

"How come I don't know this and you do?" I asked, hurt.

"Irene knew how you were going to react and I practically forced them to tell me what happened by asking why their eye colors were the same and why they had so many scars. They didn't tell me at first until I annoyed them to the point they couldn't deny the fact that I should know the truth. I was so sad and proud of myself back them," she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Oh," I said. "Is that why you wanted to become a doctor?"

"Yeah, that's why," Clare replied.

 **~ 5 weeks later ~**

My ankle was finally healed and I was even more scared than I was on my first days here. Clare and I had become really close friends and promised that we would help each other through this. Today was the day that Clare and I would be experimented on.

"Please promise me that you would stay out of trouble if we are ever separated," I said in tears. I look up and I see Clare in tears as well. Today was going to be the last day we could be ourselves before we become emotionless half monsters fighting other full monsters.

"I promise but you have to as well," she said back.

"I promise. We should visit each other sometimes," I said.

"Yeah, but where?" Clare asked.

"A town near both of our regions," I answered.

Just as I said that, 2 men came in and I recognized one as Johnson and the other as Rubel. Even though I never met Rubel up to now, I knew how Rubel looked like because Clare described his appearance to me just like I described how Johnson's appearance to her.

"No! Let go of me, you kidnapping filth!" Clare yelled as she struggled. "We're not done talking yet! We need 10 more minutes!"

"Stop struggling or it's going to get worse. You should know that by now, Clare, since you have already seen this for at least 6 times. All your other cellmates have already gone through this. You are just too nice. You are not like your mother. You will just get betrayed easily if this keeps going on so we will have to change that about you," Rubel said, smiling coldly.

My nostrils flared as I heard this. I punched Johnson and ran over to Rubel and Clare as fast as I could. When I reached them, I kicked Rubel from behind as hard as I could.

"Are you okay, Clare?" I asked my cellmate concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," she replied smiling. I noticed that she was only faintly smiling, meaning she was only faking her smile. I didn't understand why she was hiding something from me.

"No problem," I replied. What I didn't notice was that Johnson already got over the shock of me punching him and he was standing right behind me until he grabbed me from behind and knocked me unconscious.

When I started gaining conscious, I saw that I was in a room that looked ancient. Parts of the room were covered in vines and the desks were dusty, looking like they were going to break any moment now, I looked around more and I saw Clare next to me, unconscious. I also saw that we were both tied down to a very scary looking chair. It had fake teeth on the edges making me think that I was actually sitting on a sleeping monster.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the awake, Miria," someone said as he or she walked into the room. As the new addition walked in the light, I saw he was a man with half his head's skin ripped off, making half of his skull visible. He had on a black cloak that was wrapped tightly on him by a gold belt.

"Ugh, where am I? Miria, who is this?" I heard Clare ask. I jumped up in my seat slightly since I didn't hear any movements from her as she woke.

"I can answer that question, dear Clare. I am Ead, I will be your experimenter and you will get an ability that will be significant to destroying monsters. I am also the one who made your mother and Irene into warriors," Ead said with a disgusting smile that made me want to barf.

 **~ 5 hours later ~**

After I woke up from being knocked out _again_ , I noticed that I felt stronger and emotionless after the treatment. I wondered how Clare felt. I look over and see her slowly waking.

"Ugh. What is with these people and knocking us out?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know… Woah, what is that thing shrouding you, Miria? It looks like power encasing you," Clare said shakily.

"What thing? Oh, I think you mean my aura. I learned that every warrior has their own aura, since they are half-monster and monsters have auras when we were locked up in that cursed cell. That might also be the ability you gained. You can see the aura of the warriors and monsters, meaning you know where and when they'll strike if they use their powers," I said.

"Okay. That's cool, I guess. What's yours? Do you feel hungry because I don't and I usually am. Did you dye your hair or something and why are your eyes the same color as my mother's?" Clare said. Talking about the abilities that we could have gained made me think about mine. As I thought about it, I heard a little voice in my head telling me that it was being really quick at escaping.

"Guess that's the effects of the monster inside us. I think my ability is being really quick at escaping," I said as I felt myself zoom to Clare. "Woah, that is awesome!"

"I am feeling tired right now so good night," Clare said as she laid down on the bed trying to going to sleep. "Ugh, why can't I sleep?"

"Try sitting and sleeping," an emotionless voice from our right said.

"Thanks," Clare said, following the advice. I quickly followed her and went to sleep.

The next few days consisted of trying to figure out how to control our abilities and getting used to being half-monsters. One week had passed when we became trainees learning how to fight as warriors and who our opponents are, like an awakened being. An awakened being is the result of warriors reaching the limit of their monster powers. We trainees had a choice between being offensive and defensive before starting to train. Clare and I chose to be offensive. After that choice, life had been living hell. We ate and slept every once in awhile, otherwise we were awake practically 24/7. First hours went by, then days, then weeks, then months, and soon the monthsbecame years. That was how long we trained until we became active warriors.

Each active warrior had a number from between 1 and 50 determining who was stronger and who was weaker. Clare became number 25 while I became number 19. That was unlucky since the regions we were to protect were very far from each other, thus causing us to visit each other to be very hard. Clare did her best to rise in number and as did I and she soon became number 3 while I was number 4. That made visiting much easier.

 **~ 3 years after becoming warrior ~**

I was on my way to the town of Rattingsburg to get rid of some monsters and spend time with Clare when I saw my aunt walking down the road with another woman. The other woman had blonde curls and a faint smile on her lips. She also had silver eyes.

"Irene!" I yelled using my ability to "become" a phantom to catch up with her and the woman.

My aunt stopped abruptly causing the other woman to do so as well. She looked around until her eyes stopped on me. When she saw me, tears started forming in her eyes.

"Miria, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, aunty. Where are Beta and Omega? Who is the woman with you?" I asked, hugging her as soon as I reached her.

"This is Teresa Blackwell. Omega and Beta are at school right now. Oh thank gods you're alive. When I heard what had happened, I went to your home village as fast as I could to see if you were still alive, but when I got there, they said you were dead. Where have you been? Why do you look like Teresa and I when we are fighting monsters?" my aunt said, hugging me back.

"I was sold to the organization who made you into warriors by my home village," I paused. "Wait a moment, Teresa Blackwell as in the mother of Clare Blackwell, that Teresa Blackwell." When I said Clare's name, the woman now identified as Teresa and my aunt cried.

"Yes, that Teresa Blackwell, it's nice to meet you Miria. May I ask how you know my daughter's name?" Teresa said politely, making me think if what Clare told me about her mother was true.

"Nice to meet you, too, Teresa. Clare and I are close friends. She is also a warrior. She was my cellmate just like you and my aunt were. I'm going to meet her right now. Do you guys want to come with me?" I asked.

"Yes, we do," Teresa answered before my aunt even had a chance to answer.

"Okay, then we should keep going. I'm on a mission right now and I don't have time to waste. Aunt Irene, I have some questions. They are regarding the fact that you didn't tell me that you were a warrior and I had to find out through Clare," I said, starting to walk.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put you in danger. Even your parents and siblings didn't know. To be fair, Clare found out through Teresa," Irene said, starting to walk as well.

"Well, that's all I needed to know. Thank you for telling me, Aunty," I said. "You want to have a race for fun though?"

"Sure," Irene said.

"I'm in, only to start the race," Teresa said.

"Okay, ready when you are," Irene and I said, simultaneously, getting ready to run.

"Okay, ready get set … GO!" Teresa said. Irene and I started to run to Rattingsburg. Irene was ahead of me, but I got ahead when she started to slow down. I soon reached Rattingsburg and won the race.

"'Slow and steady wins the race,'" I quoted to my aunt, taunting her. "Even Teresa got here even faster than you."

"Be quiet … Miria. Teresa … has always been … faster than me," Irene said, out of breath.

"Wait, I just got a random question that I hope you both can answer for me while we wait for you to catch your breath," I said.

"Go for it," Teresa replied to my suggestion.

"Why did you leave the organization?" I asked.

My aunt's face and Teresa's as well fell at the mention of them being in the organization. That was when I realized that they wanted to forget about it forever.

"Well, we left because we found out that the organization was just using us as pawns and that they were the ones who made the monsters in the first place and used that excuse for people to pay them," Teresa said with an unreadable expression. I looked over at my aunt and she had the same expression on hers.

"Okay, let's go complete your mission, Miria," Aunt Irene said, getting up.

"You know, I sense at least 30 monsters here," Teresa said.

"You're right, there is 30, but there is also an awakened being here. Hello Miria. Good to see you, Mother, Irene. It's been way too long. What's this that I hear about the organization creating the monsters?" Clare said, from the shadows making Irene, Teresa, and I jump in surprise.

"Clare! How've you been? I saw them on my way here so I thought that I would accompany them here," I said, greeting my friend with a smile. Clare smiled back, giving me that familiar feeling of my heart fluttering.

"We've missed you so much, Clare. It's true that the organization are creating the monsters. How did you even become a warrior in the first place?" Irene said, standing up at the same time as Teresa to hug Clare. Teresa also went to hug Clare.

"Got kidnapped by a guy named Rubel. Are you guys back together?" Clare said, hugging them back.

"Yes we are," Irene said, smiling down at Clare.

"We should probably start killing those monsters if we want enough time to rest," I said, taking out my sword that had my mark on it, the same mark that I wear.

"Yeah, let's go," Clare said, running off to where the monsters were.

"Okay, Clare and I kill monsters, you and my aunt kill the awakened being?" I asked Teresa.

"Sure," they said, running off towards the awakened being. I sighed and ran off the way Clare did, thinking about why people like ditch others these days.

When I got to where Clare was, she was already almost finished with killing the monsters. When we finished off the remaining monsters, went to where Teresa and Irene were to see that they were already finished.

"Mother, can Miria and I go walk around town?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. You should check out a room first," Teresa replied.

"Already done, mother," Clare said, taking my hand and leading me to the woods.

"Where are we going Clare?" I asked.

"To a waterfall" was the answer I got.

It took a few more minutes of walking until we reached a waterfall. Around it was so beautiful, like Clare.

"Um… Miria, can I tell you something?" Clare asked, her hands twitching.

"Yeah. You can tell me anything, remember?" I replied.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I really like you so do you want to go out with me sometime in the future?"

I stood frozen after I heard this. As soon as I reached a decision of how to answer her question, I moved so that I was in front of her. "Of course I would like to, Clare, but can we have it after destroying that wretched organization of liars?"

"Sure," Clare said, leaning in to kiss me. I, of course, kissed back since I had a crush on her ever since we first met.

"We should head back, but if we are to destroy the organization, we need more allies. Let's visit our friends and tell them of this plan," I suggested.

"Okay," Clare said. We went back the way we came and were soon on the move to visit our friends with part of our little family. Teresa and Irene knew that we were together because we told them. We also told them of our plan to take down the organization and they said that they would help us in doing so and that Beta and Omega would want to help as well.

 **~ 1 year later ~**

It's been a year since I was reunited with my family and became the girlfriend of Clare. My cousins Beta and Omega are also with us right now. We went to my aunt's home to get some food and wait for my cousins to get home from school so that we could start on our journey of finding allies. Over the year, we trained by ourselves in the beginning but as time passed, we started training with our friends like Hilda, Flora, and Galatea. We also made battle plans. We planned that this year was going to be the organization's last.

On June 7, my family, friends, and I were outside the organization's hiding place, surrounding the whole area. To normal humans, they wouldn't be able to see a thing since a thick fog will cover their eyesight, but for warriors, we will be able to see where we're going since we have better eyesight than normal humans. We were waiting for the signal of a spy of ours. It felt like eternity waiting for the signal. Soon, there was a light flashing, signalling us that we could start the invasion.

Everyone started moving in and silently went inside the place to search for the Ead, the kidnappers, the buyers, and the leaders of the organization. After hours of searching, we found them all and brought them to where they send us to meet them, the room that looked like an ancient stone throne room.

As soon as all the male workers were in the room, I said, "Court is now in session for these males who create monsters and turn us into monsters." One by one the heads of the males were cut off due to the fact that they pleaded guilty. Some died quick and painless deaths while others died very painful deaths by the hands of Clare, Teresa, and my family.

 **~ 7 years later ~**

It's been 7 years since the fall of the organization, 8 years since I entered a relationship with Clare, and 3 years since I married Clare. Now, Clare and I live in peace with our friends and family. I still keep my armor from when I was a warrior of the organization to remind me of how I met Clare. All the monsters and awakened beings had been killed 5 years ago so I thought that I would get to live a life without having to worry about dying or anyone I care about dying.

I thought that after the fall of the organization, I could finally have some peace. However, I was wrong. Another evil rose from the organization before it fell. They had brought back the deadliest warriors back to life. Now that they are on the loose, I hope that the warriors would not target my friends and family for destroying their masters. I also hope that my wish will be fulfilled someday.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! If you have any suggestions for my other Claymore fanfic, please PM me with your ideas and I will try to incorporate it in the story. I will also try to make the next chapter long to make up for lost time.**

 **Peace out,**

 **PJO lover159**


End file.
